Warriors! You create the cats!
by Lilynose
Summary: IT IS DONE! But if u want to put kits on here I could add them when there are mothers expecting. :P


Hello Everybody! Sorry but all the positions are GONE! These are the characters! Thanks you guys. You did this in about a week. You're all awesome! BUT you can post kits that r newborns! :D :)

Dawnclan DONE

Leader: Jaystar, gray tom with blue eyes. Compassionate but fierce. DONE

Deputy: Skyleap, White tom with green eyes. Intelligent and loyal. DONE

Med. Cat: Dawnleaf, A medium sized light ginger she-cat with green eyes. Nice and Light-hearted. DONE

Med cat App: Leafpaw, a light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest & leaf green eyes. Smart and playful. DONE

Warriors: Emberear, black tom with a ginger ear, amber eyes. Brave but nice. Burntfoot-dark brown tom with black paws, green eyes. Fighter but caring. Wingflight, white she-cat with silver tabby stripes, blue eyes. Nice and good hunter. Hawkfeather-brown tabby tom, amber eyes. Nice but Battle-Hungry. Whitepetal, she-cat with Long white pelt with dark blue eyes. Brave and curious. Sagecloud, Pale ginger she-cat with white pelt and green eyes. Sneaky and shy. Brackenclaw, tom with Pale golden pelt with light yellow eyes. Hyper and good fighter. Amberstorm, she-cat with ginger pelt and black splashes and amber eyes. Stubborn and disrespectful. Lakeripple, Fluffy gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Aggressive but has a soft spot for kits. DONE

Apprentices: Sunpaw, golden she-cat with blue eyes. Kind but brave. Acornpaw, brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes. Adventurous and Curious. Creekpaw, calico she-cat with bright ginger patchs, green eyes. Bossy furball but Helpful. Saltpaw, white tom with faint silver spots, yellow eyes. Quiet but active. Foxpaw, ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Nice and calm. DONE

Queens: Dovefeather, white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes. Quiet but fierce. (Airkit, Swiftkit, Robinkit) Goldentail, White she-cat with a golden tail. Rude but loyal. Expecting kits. Iceleaf, pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Brave and sweet. Expecting kits. DONE

Kits: Airkit, white she-cat with blue eyes. Brave and nice. Swiftkit, black and white tom with green eyes. Brave but mean. Robinkit,black she-cat with blue eyes and a somewhat ginger underbelly. Playful and friendly. DONE

Elders: Nutpelt,Tom with brown tabby pelt with lighter paws. Funny and Crazy. Rainpelt, she-cat with blue/grey tabby pelt. Loves kits and hates it when kits 'grow up too fast'. Oakfoot, Brown tabby she-cat with darker paws. Snappy but has a soft side. Featherpelt, Light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Quiet and mysterious. DONE

Tunnelclan  DONE

Leader: Icestar, Pure white she-cat with a black ear with foresty green eyes. Cold to strangers but carring to clanmates. DONE

Deputy: Badgerstripe, grey tabby tom with black stripes and dark green eyes. Strong and brave. DONE

Med. Cat : Oatleap, Pale brown pelt with darker legs. He has blue eyes. Serious and bossy. Motto:" If a kits bothering you, get the poppy seeds." DONE

Warriors: Stoneclaw, A stone colored Tom with green eyes. Loyal but Battle-Hungry. Sunsetcloud, Golden yellow slender she cat with black markings on her stomach, paws, and tail tip. Attentive and trusting. Hawktail, Light brown Tom, with lighter marking on his stump tail. Loyal and Hunter. Earthsky, brown tom with one green and one light blue eyes. Loyal and a fighter. Tangleheart, strong black and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Imaginative and sorrowful. Pebbletail, tom with Dark brown and white pelt with gold eyes. Talkative and loyal. Stonesky, Dark grey tom with lighter grey back and bright blue eyes. Bold and strong. Greywing, blue/grey she-cat with dark blue eyes. Hunter and fast. DONE

Apprentices: Rainpaw, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Annoying and a Bossy Furball. Cinderpaw, smokey gray she-cat with amber eyes. Fun and strong. Bramblepaw, tom with Pale gray pelt with amber eyes. Compassionate and shy. Cloverpaw, she-cat with Very pale ginger pelt with faint stripes and green eyes. Bossy and Independent. DONE

Queens: Rowanleaf, she-cat with Orange and white pelt with green eyes. Strict and kind. (Stemkit and Thornkit) Blacktail, Pure black she-cat with green eyes. Kind and serious. Quillfeather, grey she-cat with black specks. Loving and protective.(Rainkit, Fossilkit, Featherkit) DONE

Kits: Stemkit, A orange and brown she-cat with light green eyes. PLayful and Youngest. Thornkit, A black tom with dark green eyes. Mischievous and trouble-maker. Rainkit, grey tom with white paws and tail tip. Adventurous and Brave. Fossilkit, pale white tom with grey tail and paws. Oldest and 'the leader'. Featherkit, grey she-cat with white specks and black paws. Goodie-two-shoes and kind. DONE

Elders: Flamingheart, reddish ginger tom with blue eyes. Kind and Brave. Swiftcloud,Pale gray and black she-cat with blue eyes. Loyal and bold. Rivertail, blue/grey she-cat with black left ear and dark blue eyes. Youngest and kind. Rockpelt, grey tom with black front right paw with bright blue eyes. Older but strong. DONE

Duskclan DONE

Leader: Fawnstar,A light brown lithe she-cat with bright green eyes. Serious and Compassionate. DONE

Deputy: Hailfoot, silver tom with blue eyes and a gray stripe down his back. Bossy but protective. DONE

Med. Cat: Meadowfang, pale orange tom with white stripes green eyes. Nice and loves kits. DONE

Med cat App: Nightpaw, Slender, long-legged cat with thick, smoky black fur, darker stripes, and bright, hauntingly silver eyes. Quiet and Mysterious. DONE

Warriors: Mistytail, pale grey she-cat with yellow eyes. Shy and Kind. Darkwing, black tom blue eyes. Strong and Protective. Specklefoot, she-cat with Speckled gray she-cat with a white chest and Blue eyes. Bubbly and kind. Shadefall, tom with Black pelt with one green eye and one amber eye. Tricky and annoying. Harefur, Brown tom with darker patches. Fierce and proud. Basilfur, brown she cat with green eyes. Shy and Small. Fishclaw, Ginger pelt with yellow eyes. Charming and sly. Nightfang, black she-cat with green eyes. Aggressive and fierce. DONE

Apprentices: Shadowpaw, black she-cat with amber eyes. Smart and Trusting. Hailpaw, Muscular silver tabby tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes. Mature and arrogant. DONE

Queens: Sandwing, Sandy brown she-cat with green eyes. Rude but Caring. (Lightningkit(Daughter) Stormkit, and Ripplekit(Sons)) Flowersoul, calico she green eyes. Expecting. Kind fierce. Nurses Whitekit. DONE

Kits: Whitekit, A black Tom with white splotches and blue eyes. Shy and Outcast. Lightningkit, Stormkit, Ripplekit, white with sandy brown splotches on pelt with green eyes but Lightningkit has blue eyes. DONE

Elders: Cindercloud, smokey gray she-cat with amber eyes. Cranky. Dirtclaw, dark brown tom with amber eyes. Friendly but heavy-sleeper. DONE

Cloudclan DONE

Leader: Cloudstar, white tom with one silver ear and a silver tail tip. DONE

Deputy: Oakstripe,brown tabby tom and amber eyes. Funny but serious. DONE

Med. Cat: Blackflame, Black tom with very dark grey tabby markings and flame-like amber eyes. DONE

Med cat App: Dawnpaw, A creamy white tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes and a scar along her right cheek. Silly and optimistic. DONE

Warriors: Rosewhisker, Light grey tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Newtleap, Long-legged black and white tom with yellow eyes. Adderstrike, Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Ivystorm, Dark grey she-cat with a white tail tip and electric green eyes. Orangeflight, Long haired, tortoiseshell, brown eyes. Shy but Loving. Windfur, Lean, skinny gray tabby, white paws, and amber eyes. Determined, aggresive and stubbon. Spottedeyes, she-cat with calico pelt and 4 dots under her dark green eyes. Strong and kind. Splashstorm, white she-cat with black and brown splotches and green eyes. Kind but fierce DONE

Apprentices: Rabbitpaw, she-cat with creamy fur and blue eyes. Curious and Adventurous. Frozenpaw, A white Tom with lean muscles and ice blue eyes. Stubborn and Arrogant. Beepaw, Light grey she-cat with black stripes. Tawnypaw, Tortoiseshell she-cat with one white paw and green eyes. Olivepaw, Dark brown tom with black paws and yellow eyes. Eaglepaw, Golden tabby tom with white underbelly. Darkpaw, Night black pelt, dark gray ears, green eyes. Skittish. DONE

Queens: Brightstorm, Fiery red she-cat with white paws and green eyes. (Russetkit) Mallowsplash, Silvery-grey she-cat with black ear tips and green eyes. (Nettlekit and Sagekit) DONE

Kits: Russetkit, Fiery red she-cat with green eyes. Nettlekit, Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Sagekit, Light grey she-cat with green eyes. DONE

Elders: Buzzardflight, Light grey tabby tom with long claws and green eyes. Whitewhisker, Pure white she-cat with a graying muzzle. DONE

OUTSIDE CLANS DONE

Rouges: Nettle, dusty brown tom with green eyes. Smart and Sly. Leaper, Snowy white tom with dark amber eyes. Mean but weird. Sea, Slender mottled pale gray and black she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Loners: Pepperpelt, black and white speckled tom. Calm and hunter. From Tunnelclan. Wind, gray tom with blue eyes. Strong and alert.

Kittypets: Flick, small ginger she-cat. Pedie, White Tom with different colored brown spots across his pelt. Curious and adventurous. Oreo, white tom with brown splotches and blue eyes. Kind and fluffy.


End file.
